


adequate

by isloremipsumafterall



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4713929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isloremipsumafterall/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Seven sat in Janeway’s lap (mostly by accident)</p>
            </blockquote>





	adequate

**Author's Note:**

> based on [this](http://mintfrosting.tumblr.com/post/128166598839/j7) picture by mintfrosting on tumblr

**i.**

 

The Hirogen attack came from out of nowhere according to Harry and Seven would have corrected him in that notion as they clearly came from the nebula nearby but she was too busy trying to correlate a pattern for their movements.

 

“Seven tell me you’ve got something.” Janeway was right next to her, in her captain’s chair one moment and up the next in the sign of danger.

 

Seven had learned that pattern a long time ago.

 

“I am working on it Captain.” Seven responded calmly, punching in the latest coordinates the ship had come at them with to give herself as much data to work with.

 

Next to her Janeway yelled something to Tom; requesting they get clear and warp out of there when they go the chance.

 

“I would adjust your coordinates eight degrees Lieutenant; that should give us the space to breakaway.” Seven spoke up having finished her equation.

 

A slight pressure on her arm alerted her to the fact that Janeway had reached out to rest her hand there; an innocuous move but Seven had noted it had been happening more and more often.

 

She hadn’t said anything least the captain take offense and stop however; for reasons she hadn’t been able to figure out yet she was enjoying the closeness.

 

Right as they were about to go to warp a blow rocked the ship, making Seven lose her balance and Janeway darted behind her to help but was knocked off her feet too.

 

They hit the panel behind them hard, Seven heard and felt Janeway gasp and turned around to face her.

 

“Captain are you all right.”

 

She caught Janeway wincing but the other woman shrugged it off with a wave of her hand.

 

“I’m fine Seven, are you all right?”

 

Seven paused, running a quick diagnostic.

 

“I appear to be functional.”

 

She wasn’t sure what was amusing but Janeway began to smile, beaming at Seven.

 

To the right of them Harry coughed, Seven glanced his way and then stiffened once she realized what was going on.

 

The position they had fallen had led to Seven sitting on Janeway’s lap, albeit in an awkward position.

 

She scrambled up, reaching down to help Janeway up.

 

“My apologies Captain.”

 

“Oh don’t worry about it Seven,” Janeway was still smiling in bemusement. “I should hope I made a comfortable seat for you not to notice right away.”

 

Seven tilted her head, “You were…” She struggled for the right word. “Adequate.”

 

It was an understatement and Janeway seemed to know it, walking off with a laugh.

 

**ii.**

 

It was too bright in Seven’s opinion; too noisy.

 

Janeway had come by the cargo bay to invite her to the holodeck and while Seven felt it was not an optimal place to spend her downtime spending time with Captain Janeway was, the place irrelevant.

 

“So Seven, what do you think?” Janeway had been creating a new program, a recreation of the Mars colony, for the crew to enjoy.

 

She had invited Seven along to ‘test drive it’.

 

“While it is not Earth I believe that the crew will appreciate the environment being something they are familiar with.” Seven said dutifully, her arms behind her back, she had read enough about the Mars colony and gained the knowledge from assimilations to be aware that many Starfleet officers had spent time in the colony for trips.

 

“I see,” Janeway hummed and Seven wondered if there was a different kind of critique she was looking for, “But what do _you_ think of it Seven?”

 

“Me Captain?” Seven arched an eyebrow.

 

“Yes you, I thought you might like to see a place you could have visited yourself when you were young.”

 

Seven blinked, trying to think back to her memories as Annika on if she had ever come to Mars with her parents.

 

“I am…not sure.”

 

“No field trip recollections or anything like that, it was a popular place for such trips.”

 

“Not that I can recall.” That seemed to end the discussion, silence falling over them as they walked.

 

They had reached a small café where Janeway decided to sit down, Seven still standing as she hadn’t seen another chair and unsure if she should go get one.

 

“You can sit down Seven.” She gestured to an empty chair that Seven could grab from another table.

 

Before she could go to get it however a crowd came into the café, bumping into her and she stepped back to avoid them.

 

Her knees hit something and caused her to slip, reaching out for the table for balance when hands snaked around her waist to settle her.

 

In Janeway’s lap.

 

“When I said you could sit down Seven this wasn’t quite what I meant, not that you’re not welcome here.”

 

There was still amusement in her voice but Seven caught Janeway’s gaze, seeing something oddly serious in those blue eyes that made her breath catch in her throat momentarily.

 

By force of habit she ran a diagnostic, making sure nothing was wrong with her and frowning when it came back negative.

 

It was an odd reaction to have after all.

 

Seven stood up again, busying herself with grabbing a chair.

 

“Apologies Captain, it won’t happen again.” She said, sitting down and hoping she meant it.

 

**iii.**

 

Phaser fire caused the rock overhead of them to explode into pieces, showering them with dust and driving them deeper back in to the cave.

 

“This way Seven.” She knew that Janeway had no idea where they were going but it was hard to argue when she sounded so sure of herself and using her instincts, something Seven still struggled with.

 

They ran deeper and deeper into the cave with nothing but their wristlights to guide them, the voices of whatever was chasing them got quieter the more they went.

 

It had been a routine mission to look for dilithium on the planet, Janeway had volunteered to go as she’d been feeling restless and Seven had volunteered right after; only later realizing how much the notion that she hadn’t wanted to leave Janeway’s side had driven her.

 

It was something to think about in the darkness when they were far enough in the cave that they decided to catch their breath.

 

“Over here.” Janeway pointed her light towards a wall where there was a tiny nook, slipping into it and Seven hesitated before joining her.

 

In that close of quarters she would practically be in Janeway’s lap, not an unpleasant situation as she already knew first hand but it still gave her pause.

 

“I am fine here.” Seven said, bracing herself against the rocks.

 

A minute later she didn’t get much of a choice however when the voices took them by surprise, they scrambled to shut off their lights and Seven pressed herself close to Janeway as something ran past them.

 

She was far too aware in the darkness that Janeway was right next to her, the quiet breathing in her ear and the arm that held her to Janeway were distracting.

 

The strange temptation to wind her arms around Janeway and close any gap between her was overwhelming.

 

Seven wasn’t sure if she was glad or not that at that moment the familiar prickling of being teleported tugged at her and made her pull away as soon as they were back on Voyager.

 

**iv.**

 

It had been exhaustion. That was all, she had missed her regeneration cycle due to her interest in finishing a project and was tired.

 

Sitting in Janeway’s lap when she entered the staff meeting was accidental and slightly Janeway’s own fault as she’d been in the chair Seven typically sat in.

 

Thankfully no one else had arrived yet to see it.

 

Strangely Janeway hadn’t said anything about it and looked bereft when Seven stood up, apologizing.

 

It was something to think about in her spare time.

 

**v.**

 

Shoreleave was another concept that Seven didn’t believe she truly needed but the Captain has insisted she join the rest of the crew on rotation when they arrived at a trading outpost that orbited a lush planet.

 

After days of deals the crew had been granted access to relax on the beaches and explore the cities of the planet; Seven had followed Janeway upon her request to a restaurant that had been recommended to her from a vendor.

 

“The food here I’ve heard is simply divine, whether that’s true or not I suppose we’ll see but I thought a little adventure might be fun.”

 

Seven refrained from pointing out most of the Captain’s ‘little adventures’ turned into larger ones with dangerous scales; Janeway would merely laugh that off and say something about having spirit though Seven was not aware what that had to do with anything.

 

The line and weight time appeared to be relatively short when they arrived, having caught it at the right time.

 

In a way Seven was disappointed, she’d been enjoying the time spent with Janeway and a longer line might have prolonged it.

 

“This is for couples only.” The rough voice of species 278, Yalger, rumbled in their ears as the bouncer spoke to a group in front of them.

 

Janeway must have heard him too, pausing midsentence while talking about an experiment she had run at the academy.

 

“We can go somewhere else.” She offered, looking up at Seven.

 

Seven tilted her head in thought before answering, “No I believe this is appropriate.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Yes, if it is for couples only then the circumstances surrounding it qualify this as a date.” Seven tried to appear nonchalant, something she might have been better at a year ago when not influenced as much by human emotion as she had become.

 

Had she not been over thinking the way Janeway kept smiling at her and the look in her eyes when Seven caught her staring she might not have felt it was a right time to ask.

 

Janeway’s mouth twitched at the edges, she crossed her arms, and smiled up at Seven, “Is this your way of asking me out?”

 

“Yes.” Bluntness seemed best, despite the way her heart kept hammering.

 

A brief moment of doubt snuck into her mind when Janeway fell silent until she uncrossed her arms and slipped her hands into Seven’s, twining their fingers together.

 

“I thought you’d never ask.” Janeway looked relieved and pleased all at once and Seven felt herself relaxing automatically in response.

 

She didn’t remember the trip over to their table to be seated, only that when they did Janeway tugged her into her lap once they arrived.

 

“Is this how normal dates sit?” Seven asked, sure that it wasn’t.

 

“I thought it might be the most familiar to you.” Janeway was teasing her now, something the Captain might have done before but it felt new, a different kind.

 

“It is…adequate.” Quoting herself from earlier made Janeway laugh, a pleasing sound that Seven wished to hear more of. “You are quite comfortable.”

 

“I’ll put that on my resume.”

 

It was an odd thing to say that Seven would ask about later, right now -while it was completely un-Borg like- she was enjoying herself.

 

And since Janeway didn’t look like she’d argue perhaps she’d find ways to get herself situated like this more often.


End file.
